Croke
| Afbeelding = | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Geleedpotigen of Gastropod | subsoorten = | lengte = Ter grootte van een vuist | gewicht = | leeftijd = | voeding = | ademhaling = | thuisplaneet = Crakull | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Lando vs Rokur Gepta Crokes waren een erg klein intelligent species dat erg bekwaam was in het genereren van illusies. Rokur Gepta, een Sorcerer of Tund, bleek uiteindelijk een Croke te zijn. Fysiologie Crokes waren een klein species van meerpotige slakken die afkomstig waren van op de planeet Crakull in de Unknown Regions. Crokes behoorden tot de kleinste intelligente species en een Croke pastte in de hand van een mens. Een Croke een dozijn ledematen hebben, maar ook makkelijk een duizendtal. Crokes waren onaangenaam qua uiterlijk voor vele andere species en waren door hun zeer beperkte grootte erg kwetsbaar. Wanneer ze werden geplet, scheidden ze een vettig slijm uit. Crokes konden wel in het vacuüm van de ruimte overleven gedurende langere tijd. Samenleving Illusies Croke bezaten de natuurlijke kracht om zichzelf te verbergen achter illusies. Sommigen meenden dat Crokes de geest van een persoon kon bedwelmen met een illusies, terwijl anderen dachten dat het echt fysieke verschijningen waren die zelfs scanners en apparatuur om de tuin kon leiden. In werkelijkheid was de kracht afkomstig van een manipulatie van de Force. Crokes waren zeer machtig in die illusies en konden hun identiteit verbergen gedurende lange tijd en voor personen met wie zij vaak optrokken en hen van kortbij ontmoetten. Een Croke-illusie kon enkel worden doorbroken wanneer de Croke verdoofd werd of het bewustzijn verloor. Een Croke kon ook verschillende illusies simultaan genereren. Voor sommigen leek de Croke een dwerg te zijn, terwijl hij voor anderen drie meter groot was. Ondanks dat de Croke dus iemand anders leek, betekende dat niet dat de Croke de kracht van de illusie overnam. De Croke moest ook steeds fysiek aanwezig zijn, ergens in de illusie en alleen op die plaats was de Croke echt kwetsbaar. Rokur Gepta had zich bijvoorbeeld in de schoen van zijn illusie verstopt. Ondanks het feit dat de Croke keen kracht overnam van zijn illusie, kon hij wel wapens of technologie gebruiken door middel van de illusie. Leven Naast Crakull bezetten de Croke nog de Croke Reach in de Unknown Regions. Explume Minor was een van de planeten in de Reach. Croke nederzettingen konden communiceren met elkaar door middel van uitzendingen. Croke beschermden hun jongelingen, die als Nestlings bekend waren en ook bepaalde individuen die de Shell Conjurers werden genoemd. De Croke stonden in contact met bepaalde species, zoals de Kaminoans. De Croke zelf waren berucht in de Unknown Regions. Ze werden beschouwd als een gevaarlijk species vanwege hun capaciteit om anderen te misleiden. Crokes hadden vaak een slechte inborst wat dan weer leidde tot gemene daden en een groot egoïsme. Geschiedenis Rond 300 BBY geraakten de Croke betrokken in een burgeroorlog. Bepaalde fracties gebruikten biologische wapens, in de vorm van het Lugubraa species. De Lugubraa waren natuurlijke veelvraten die gehele ecosystemen konden verstoren. De Crokes die de Lugubraa hadden ingezet, ondervonden niet lang daarna zelf grote problemen met hun eigen 'wapens'. De Crokes zochten hulp van de Kaminoans om een genetische Lugubraa variant te maken. Maar die variant bleek even dodelijk te zijn voor Croke-nederzettingen. De Croke konden vaak niets anders doen dan hun nesten te verbergen met illusies. Rond 4 BBY was de Croke genaamd Rokur Gepta de Scrivinir geworden van de Centrality in de vermomming van de laatste Sorcerer of Tund. Gepta probeerde de Centrality te regeren als een despoot met de goedkeuring van Coruscant. Maar een gokker genaamd Lando Calrissian strooide roet in het eten en kon Gepta doden tijdens de Battle of ThonBoka. Bron *Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu *Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon *Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka *The New Essential Guide to Characters *The Unknown Regions *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force category:Sentients category:Gastropods category:Crokes